


What Is Love?

by Lady_Red



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Human AU, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2020-12-28 15:55:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21139277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Red/pseuds/Lady_Red
Summary: Bulma Briefs is summoned for a character witness testimony for her husband, Vegeta and as she tells her tale, she reflects on her life with him and what lead her to this moment.





	1. Destined Meeting

_Chills went down Bulma’s spine, she thought her heart would burst, yet she felt numb. She looked into Vegeta’s eyes, into the eyes of the man she thought she loved, eyes she thought she knew, eyes that usually held a glint of warmth but now carried coldness and indifference. For eight years she lived, ate, and slept next to him. He had been gentle, kind and giving toward her: A loving and devoting husband._

_It was all a lie. _

_A facade he created to hide who he truly was…_

_A monster. _

_She thought she knew him. _

_She thought she was special. _

_But she was like everyone else._

_She wasn't special. _

_But then again, eventually, monsters devour the ones they love. _

_"Dr. Briefs, how did you meet your husband?" _

_Bulma forced her eyes away from Vegeta’s dark gaze, unable to look at him as she took a deep breath before answering...... _

Bulma forced a smile at her blind internet date, Oolong, as he started laughing obnoxiously at his own tasteless joke. They were sitting at the counter at a bar just outside of West City, where the drinks were heavily laced with alcohol and Bulma had put down a napkin on her stool in fear of catching syphilis. Oolong did not match his profile picture. She had been expecting a slight hunk with gold locks; however, this guy was bald, had bad teeth, and an obscenely large beer gut. Apparently that picture had been from twenty years before, but Bulma couldn't help feeling catfished. Instead of walking out, she'd thought she'd be polite for an hour before heading out. At least the booze would make up for her night. 

"So you're a scientist?" Oolong asked as he scratched his rotund belly. 

"Engineer, actually," Bulma said as she sipped her rum and a hint of coke. 

"What's a girl like you doing something like that? It's probably why you don't got a man at home, huh?" He winked at her. 

Bulma tried to school her expression as anger began to seeth through her pores, "I enjoy building things and working with my hands."

"I'm sure you do," his grin was disgusting as he placed a hand on her knee. 

Bulma slapped his hand away, "Hey listen, thanks for asking me out, but I'm not interested in you that way."

Oolong threw his hands up in surrender, "Alright babe, no need to bite my head off."

Bulma narrowed his eyes at him. Typical male. "Excuse me, I'm going to the ladies room," Bulma slipped off the stool with her purse to head to the back of the bar, down the hallway where the bathrooms were.

She wrinkled her nose at the dirty stalls and quickly went into one, squatting over the seat to pee. When she finished and smoothed out the wrinkles of her blush pink summer dress, she went to wash and dry her hands. She stood in front of the foggy mirror to stare at herself in disbelief, and sighed heavily, "Just finish your drink and get the fuck out."

Bulma decided to fix her lipstick to waste time before having to face that pig again. As she fluffed her hair, the door behind her opened and a man walked in and locked the door. Bulma whirled around to face him with anger and fear, "What the fuck!" 

The man stared at her for a moment, silent as he seemed to take her appearance in. Bulma waited for him to speak, noticing his handsome face with a strong jaw, dark charcoal eyes and hair that defied gravity into a flame like peak. She was taller than him by a couple inches in her heels; however, though he appeared small, Bulma knew better than to underestimate him. 

"Are you drunk? Why the fuck are you here?" Bulma said loudly, hoping her voice would carry. 

The man seemed to hesitate before he spoke, "That man… he put something in your drink."

Bulma’s eyes grew large at his words in a husky, rough voice, "Pork belly that was sitting with me?" The man nodded silently. "Shit!" She exclaimed as she rubbed her forehead in dismay. 

Bulma glanced back up at the man that seemed to be waiting for her to do something as he stared at the ground to avoid eye contact with his arms crossed, strumming his fingers slowly on his bicep that seemed like a nervous tick. She smiled comfortingly, "Hey, you okay?”

His face was expressionless as he stared at her for a long second, "I’m fine.”

She tilted her head at him, “I know you helped me already, but can I ask you for another favor?”

He blinked at her, “I don't want any trouble."

Bulma laughed, "Leave the trouble with me." She stepped in closer to him with a sweet smile, "Can you escort me out? I want to stay away from that guy."

He studied her for a moment before nodding, "Fine."

She smiled and reached down to take his hand, entwining their fingers together, "What's your name?" 

He stared at where their hands were connected and stuttered slightly, "V-Vegeta."

"I'm Bulma, nice to meet you!” She beamed as she unlocked the door and lead him out of the bathroom, ignoring their surprise expression of a woman coming their way. 

She caught Oolong's gaze and she waved goodbye as she headed toward the door with Vegeta, but he frowned and got off his stool. And soon he was standing in their way, "Hey, what's going on?" 

"Sorry, I got to go, I happened to run into an old friend here and we're going to go catch up somewhere else," Bulma lied as she stepped closer to Vegeta, who only nodded and she smiled at him.

Oolong sneered, "I should have known you're a fucking slut."

Bulma’s eyes flared, "What did you just fucking call me?" 

"This is what I get for trying to be a nice guy. We had a nice chat online and I asked you out, out of kindness, and you treat me like trash and hook up with this asshole. You're nothing but a wh…"

Oolong never finished his sentence as he dropped to the floor and Bulma was standing over him, shaking her sore fist, "Watch it asshole! I have your info, and I'm going to call the cops on your ass for drugging my drink. Don't fuck with me!" Bulma was about to say more, but she was yanked away and she felt the rush of cool air from outside. She was trying to keep up with her savior who was practicing rushing down the street. "Hey, wait a second, slow down!" 

Vegeta suddenly stopped and she ran into his hard chest when he turned to face her, slightly glaring a her, "I said I didn’t want any trouble."

"Look I'm sorry, but I wasn't going to let him get away with that bullshit," she snapped as she snatched her hand away to massage her slightly swollen knuckles. 

He suddenly took her hand to inspect it, "You should learn how to punch."

She snorted, "Sorry, unlike what you might think, I don't make a habit of punching people."

"You need to ice this," he said as checked the bones in her hand. “I’ve never seen a woman punch a man like that before,” he stated without inflection.

She smiled at his comment, taking it as a compliment and watched him as he tested the mobility of her fingers, "Thank you, Vegeta."

He glanced at her impassively, "I don't like guys like him."

She laughed, "Me neither."

"Then why were you with him?" He returned his attention to her hand. 

Bulma sighed exhaustly, "That's a long story." She stepped closer to him, really seeing him, he was cute, "I'd be happy to tell you all about it over a drink."

His gaze shot up to her with a mixture of confusion and surprise, "A drink?" 

She smiled softly, "Yeah, want to go somewhere with me and talk?" 

Vegeta blinked at her, seemingly unsure and nodded, "S-sure."

Bulma slid her hand down his arm to take his hand once more, "You know what?" Vegeta looked at her curiously as they began to walk down the street, "I think we were supposed to meet."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! I hope you enjoyed this story! Please leave a comment to let me know what you think! 😘
> 
> And thank you [rogue_1102](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rogue_1102) and [On_kamis_green_earth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/On_kamis_green_earth/pseuds/On_kamis_green_earth) for all your help with listening to my ideas and checking it over!


	2. Friendly Banter

_ “Dr. Briefs, what was your first impression of your husband?” _

_ Bulma looked up at the prosecuting attorney, “Shy, quiet, liked to keep to himself.” She shrugged, “Just your average introvert.” _

_ “Charming?” _

_ Bulma couldn’t help the snort that escaped, “Hardly.” _

_ “So, he didn’t seem... different to you at all?” _

_ “No, like I said, I thought he was shy and I found it endearing,” she replied simply. _

_ “And after he saved you the night you met, why did you decide to keep in contact with him?” _

_ “I thought he was cute and looked like he needed a friend,” Bulma stated, feeling her husband gaze on her face but refused to look. _

_ “It wasn’t out of gratitude?” _

_ “I was grateful for him helping me, but he genuinely seemed like a nice guy and I wanted to get to know him better.” _

_ “So what happened next? Did you start dating right away?” _

_ She shook her head, “No. He obviously wasn’t ready for a relationship, and I wasn’t going to push him, so we became friends...”_

Bulma laughed as she smacked Vegeta’s arm, “Oh come on, it wasn’t that bad.”

“It’s ridiculous,” he scoffed as he sipped his beer, haunched over the counter.

Bulma grabbed a chip from the nachos they were sharing, “I didn’t think so.”

“You’re a woman, of course you didn’t,” he said as he watched her nibble on the chip.

“What a sexist remark,” she said as she gently punched his arm.

He smirked, “I call it as I see it.”

She snorted, “Then I need to get you out more.” She dusted the salt off her hands as she reached for her margarita, “So tell me what you thought was ‘ridiculous’.”

“That woman obviously liked her friend, but decided to go with another man she met through strange coincidences. She should have been honest and talk to her damn friend,” Vegeta mumbled annoyed.

Bulma laughed, “Then there wouldn’t be a movie!”

“It’s stupid, especially with her friend’s public confession. Who has the money to get a whole stadium of people to hold balloons saying ‘I love you’?” he grumbled.

Bulma laughed louder, “You don’t have a romantic bone in your body.”

“Then you explain it to me,” Vegeta frowned at her.

She smiled, “Fine. You see, yes, she had feelings for her friend, but she knew she wasn’t his type. She’s pretty, sure, but she’s also awkward and funny and he’s only dated supermodels. And he always says they’re best friends, so it’s no wonder she doesn’t want to say anything! She would get hurt and maybe ruin their friendship.”

“So dumb,” he said under his breath.

“Shut up and listen,” she swatted his arm again.

“And her dumb friend may have had feelings for her, but he didn’t realize it until some other hot guy was wooing her. And it’s hot that he’s being jealous, like he’s trying to hide behind the ‘I’m looking out for you because I’m your friend’ speal, but he actually just wants to keep her for himself. He finally realized that she’s always been there for him and his feelings were always more than he thought,” Bulma finished as she bit into another chip.

“He’s an idiot,” Vegeta commented under his breath.

She scoffed, “Fine, we’ll go see an action movie next time for your simple mind.”

He smirked at her, “Why not a horror movie? Those aren’t complicated.”

She shivered, “No, thank you. Unless you want me to be in your lap the whole time and screaming in your ear.”

He glanced at her thoughtfully, “As long as you hold the popcorn.”

“Oh my Kami, did you just flirt with me?” Bulma grinned at him excitedly.

He scoffed and looked away, “Quit making things up.”

She scooted closer to him and put her chin on his shoulder, “Oh, don’t be shy, flirt with me again.”

“Woman, why would I want to flirt with you,” he said as he took a sip from his beer, but Bulma could see his ears were red.

She pouted at him, “Because I’m gorgeous, smart, and fun to be around.”

“You forgot annoying,” he glanced at her coldly.

She punched his arm playfully, “You’re so mean.”

He smirked, “Now who’s flirting?”

She gasped, “Vegeta Prince! You are a bad man!” He chuckled into his beer as she smiled at him.

“Uh, excuse me, miss,” the bartender said from over the counter and Bulma looked up at him. He placed a drink in front of her, “That gentleman over there wanted me to give you this.”

The bartender put a margarita in front of her and Bulma looked up to the other side of the counter to see a handsome man in a dark grey suit with slick blond hair and gorgeous blue eyes wink at her with a knowing smile. Bulma rolled her eyes and turned her attention to Vegeta, who was also looking at the man with a slight frown, “Vegeta.”

He turned to her and his eyes grew large when Bulma suddenly placed her lips gently against his. She was surprised to find that his lips were soft and hot, tingling against hers as she put more pressure. She placed her hand on his chest and pulled back to give him one last gentle peck. He blinked at her and his cheeks pinkened, “Woman, what the hell are you doing?”

“Telling that guy I’m taken, what’s his expression now?” She asked, not bothering to glance at her unwanted suitor.

Vegeta’s eyes flicked over in his direction, “He looks pissed… and he’s walking away.”

“Good,” Bulma smiled as she grabbed her drink to sip from it. 

“Was that really necessary?” Vegeta grumbled, his cheeks still beet red as he grabbed his beer.

“Yes it was necessary, I find it completely rude that I’m obviously with you and he tries to seduce me into fucking his small dick.”

Vegeta choked on his beer, “Woman! Do you have to be so vulgar?”

She snorted, “Oh, you like it. Besides, you know I’m right.”

“Hn,” he grunted as he drank thoughtfully and put his glass down. “But you have to admit that no one would think a beautiful woman like you would be with a guy like me.”

“What the hell does that mean?” It was her turn to frown.

“I’m not the type of guy that is seen with women like you. I’m not attractive, I don’t like talking to people and I don’t dress as nice as that guy,” Vegeta said into his beer.

Bulma grabbed his face between her hands to force him to look at her, “Vegeta, are fucking kidding me! You are very sexy and good looking, and you mighty be grouchy at times, but I think that’s cute and you’re freakin’ hilarious. I’m never embarrassed to be seen with you. I love being around you.”

Vegeta’s ears, face, and neck turned red at her words and he glanced away from her fierce gaze, “I like being around you too.”

Bulma smiled, “Good.” Her smiled turned teasingly, “Do you want me to kiss you again? To solidify our friendship?”

He glared at her then, “Woman, keep your lips to yourself.”

Bulma laughed goodnaturedly as she released him, feeling a ping of pain from his rejection, but smiled at him. “You’re so fun to tease.”

“Tch,” he swore as he called the bartender over for another beer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I like hearing your thoughts and theories so plz comment!
> 
> And thanks to rogue_1102 for checking this over for me!


	3. Jealousy

_ “Did you ever see Mr. Prince date other women when you were friends?” _

_ “No,” Bulma stated. _

_ “Did you ever see him try to hit on women?” _

_ “Like I said, he’s shy and introverted. He had a hard time talking to people,” Bulma was getting slightly annoyed, these questions were going in circles. _

_ “But not with you?” _

_ “He didn’t really have much of a choice when I latched on to him,” she said as she nearly glared at the prosecutor. “If you asked my father, he'd tell you that I could get a rock to talk.” _

_ "Did he have a type?"  _

_ Bulma tilted her head to study the prosecutor, "Not me." She could feel her husband's curious gaze on her face, but didn't want to look.  _

_ The prosecutor paused to look at her strangely, "Could you elaborate?"  _

_ Bulma worked her jaw, "I was Vegeta’s opposite, and he would also say I was loud, crass… vulgar. He had a habit of blushing whenever I said something that was embarrassing for him. If he wanted to marry someone, it would probably be a good, quiet girl." _

  
  
§§§§§§  
  


"Vegeta, that girl has been giving you the side eye for a while," Bulma said, glancing at the shy girl at a high table at the other side of the room. She had long black hair in a ponytail and bangs over her big dark eyes, while large purple glasses sat on the bridge of her nose. She looked like a good, sweet girl with a large purple sweater over her small frame and black leggings. She was with a small group of friends, but she seemed to stay to herself and every once in a while, peaked over the rim of her glasses at Vegeta. "She looks like your type." 

Vegeta glanced at Bulma curiously, "My type?" 

"Yeah, your type. You're the kind of guy that likes good girls," Bulma said with a grin as she bit into a fry. 

"And you know this, how?" He asked as he took a fry from the basket between them. 

Bulma rolled her eyes, "Oh come on Vegeta, you're a quiet guy that appreciates quiet women. I've seen you give a longer glance at delicate flowers that have the goody-two-shoes vibe, who also happen to be dark beauties."

Vegeta studied her for a moment with a cold stare as she smiled at him knowingly and he grunted, "Hn. What of it?" 

"Go talk to her," she said as though it was obvious and smacked his arm. "You need a girlfriend so you won't be so grumpy." 

Vegeta glanced at the woman curiously, "I didn't even notice her."

Bulma scoffed, "Right. Now go talk to her, she obviously thinks you're cute the way she keeps playing with her hair every time she looks away from you."

"I don't know what to say," he said as he took a sip of beer. 

"Ask how she's doing, compliment her glasses, talk about the weather… it's not that hard, Vegeta! You talk to me all the time," she pointed out. 

He snorted, "No, you talk  _ at _ me, I pretend to listen."

Bulma punched his shoulder playfully, "Jerk. Well, then you're well prepared and good husband material. Just go over there and let her do the talking." She grabbed another fry, "It's good practice."

Vegeta looked at the woman for a moment then at Bulma and nodded, "I'll give it a shot."

Bulma felt her heart squeeze painfully, but smiled brightly to hide it, "Good. And don't bother coming back if it works out." Vegeta slid out of the stool but Bulma stopped him, "Wait."

"What?" he asked confused.

Bulma unbuttoned the top button of his dark blue shirt and brushed off the dust from his well worn black leather jacket before soothing strands of his hair back in place. "There, even more handsome," she smiled as she patted his shoulder. 

Vegeta glanced at her at her for a moment as though studying her before nodding and walking away. Bulma sighed as she watched him approach the dark beauty, who looked at Vegeta in surprise and blushed prettily as he spoke, slipping into the stool beside her. Bulma smiled wistfully as she watched them begin to talk, she knew this was right. Vegeta would never see her as anything more than a friend, no matter how much she wanted to close the gap between them. But though she could never have him, she wanted him to be happy, even if it was with someone else. She saw Vegeta glance over to her and she smiled encouragingly with a small wave. He returned his attention back to the woman and Bulma motioned the bartender over for another drink. 

She sighed when received her drink and took a deep sip, turning away from Vegeta and the pretty woman to observe the other patrons in the bar. A shadow suddenly cast over her and she looked up to see a tall, muscular man with black messy hair and a sexy, lazy grin, wearing a bright orange T-shirt and blue jeans. "Hi! I'm Kakarot, and my horoscope said blue was my lucky color today," he said with a warm, velvety voice. 

Bulma looked him over. She knew what this was, a ploy to get a body in bed to release a basic need, something she wholeheartedly understood. She tilted her head, he was cute and looked like a decent lay, it has been a while since she got any action herself and she wouldn't mind giving this stallion a ride for the night to ease the ache. She smiled back at him seductively, "The name's Bulma, what else did your horoscope say?" 

Kakarot grinned as he slid onto Vegeta’s unoccupied stool, "That blue would lead me to my string of fate."

"So you believe in that stuff?" She asked as she adjusted in her chair to push her chest out more to show her interest. 

Kakarot’s eyes dropped to her breasts as she expected and he licked his lips before looking back up at her, "I like to think it can give us hints to lead us to something more profound."

Bulma giggled, "Then maybe I should check my horoscope more often."

"Why don't we check our compatibility, what's your sign?" He asked as he took out his phone. 

"Leo," she said as she scooted closer to him as he brought up a love horoscope website. 

"And I'm an Aries," he said as he clicked on his horoscope and scrolled down for Leo. "I like this, Aries are ruled by Mars and Leos by the sun, both strong energies and when they meet hot sparks will fly between them."

He glanced up at her, his face only a few inches away and grinned playfully, "Apparently we're destined for a passionate and intense love affair."

"I've been needing passion and intensity lately," she smiled coyishly as she trailed a finger down his arm. 

He put his phone down and moved to touch a lock of her hair, the back of his fingers brushing her bare shoulder from her sleeveless green dress. His eyes burned into hers as he drew closer, "Shall we see if sparks fly?" 

"Let's try not to burn the place down," she said softly as he came in closer. 

He grinned before he moved in and pressed his lips against hers. They were warm and pleasant yet rough as he kneaded her lips, but that's what she wanted, to be fiercely taken so she could forget. Forget Vegeta’s soft lips that has been taunting her mind. Forget that she could never have him. Forget that she would never feel his body against hers. Bulma returned Kakarot’s kiss aggressively, trying to shove Vegeta out of her mind and Kakarot moaned into her mouth as his hand slid into her hair to fist her curls at the nape of her neck to hold her when he slipped his tongue into her mouth. Bulma sighed, she needed this and battled with Kakarot’s tongue as she grasped the front of his shirt, feeling his free hand slid under the hem of her skirt to stroke her thigh. His touch was warm and she hoped he could turn up the heat to make her feel numb to everything else but the feel of their bodies. 

"Bulma."

Everything came to a halt when she heard Vegeta call her name, clear as day and she quickly extracted her tongue from Kakarot, breaking their kiss. Bulma looked over to see Vegeta standing right beside them as she licked her now swollen lips, bringing his attention there and he stared intently. 

"Vegeta! Is everything okay?" She asked as Kakarot pulled away from her slightly but not fully letting go. 

"It didn't work out with her," he stated as his focus coolly narrowed in on where Kakarot had his hand on her thigh. 

"Sorry to hear that, buddy," Kakarot said and Vegeta snapped his head to the taller man. 

"Who is he?" Vegeta addressed Bulma as he studied Kakarot. 

"Vegeta, this is Kakarot and Kakarot this is my friend, Vegeta," Bulma introduced them. 

Kakarot smiled and put his hand out to Vegeta, "Hiya! Nice to meet you." Vegeta impassively looked at his hand as made no move to take it and Kakarot snatched it away to glide it in his hair with an uncomfortable laugh, "Psych!" 

Bulma turned to Kakarot, "Um, sorry, but I was hanging out with him before…"

"I gotcha!" Kakarot said as he let go of her and stood. He gave her a lopsided grin, "Well, I'll catch ya later." 

Bulma smiled and waved understandingly as Kakarot walked away as Vegeta reclaimed his stool. "How is it, I'm gone not even ten minutes and I find you have clown slobbering all over you?"

Bulma snorted as she took out her compact and lipstick to fix the damage Kakarot caused, "Kakarot seems like a nice guy, and he was a decent kisser."

"Tch, he looked like he was eating your face," Vegeta murmured as he waved the bartender over for another beer. 

Bulma fixed her lipstick and pouted, "Well I was hoping he'd eat something else tonight but now I'll have to make do with my dildo again."

Vegeta choked on his beer, "Bulma!" 

She laughed as she put her makeup away, "What, I needed a little revenge on you."

"Tch," he cursed as he sipped on his beer. 

Bulma then looked over at the girl Vegeta had been talking to, who now looked dejected and a little pissed, "What the hell happened between you two?" 

"Like I said, it didn't work out," Vegeta stated emotionlessly. 

"How come?" She turned back to him and he looked at her intensely. 

"She was boring," he said with no inflection as his gaze dropped to Bulma’s thighs. He reached out to grab the hem of her skirt and pulled it down modestly over her thighs. Bulma bit her cheek to contain the gasp from his hot fingertips leaving a trail of fire on her skin. He let her go when he appeared satisfied that she was decent and glanced up at her, "Are you going to talk  _ at  _ me or not?" 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! I hope you're still enjoying the story! I love hearing your theories about what's going on! Please leave a comment! 😘❤️❤️❤️
> 
> And of course, thank you [rogue_1102](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rogue_1102) for checking this chapter! 😍


	4. The First Move

_ "So, did that hurt your feelings that you weren't Mr. Prince's kind of woman?"  _

_ Bulma snorted to cover up the lie, "No. It only made me want to tease him more." _

_ "So then why did he decided to date you?" He asked, trying to throw her off.  _

_ "Because I  was his opposite. In the beginning he was a little put off by my ways, but as we became close it's what drew him to me. I challenged him. And he has always liked challenges," She said as a matter of fact.  _

_ "It wasn't out of convenience?"  _

_ Bulma’s brow twitched, "If it was, it was more for me than him." _

_ "Why would you say that?"  _

_ "Because I got tired of dating losers and assholes, and Vegeta is an asshole in his own way but I thought he was funny and kind, and I liked talking to him," she could see her husband studying from the corner of her eye.  _

_ "So you made the first move?"  _

_ "No… he did…" _

§§§§§§  
  
  


"Vegeta…” Bulma whined, her face rested on the bar counter, her head swimming slightly from the amount of booze she had already thrown back. “I want to meet a nice guy, like that Carot hunk.”

“Tch, you mean that clown that took home that woman you encouraged me to talk to? Yeah, he seemed like a catch,” Vegeta scoffed as he took away her drink.

“I’ve been trying to date, but it’s been hopeless,” Bulma sighed and thought she saw Vegeta visibly still. “Why do I only find assholes?" 

"Because you have no taste,” he rebuked, his voice seemed to have a hint of anger, but Bulma thought it was her imagination.

She groaned in complaint, "And you're exhibit A."

"Are you done wallowing in self pity or are you going to eat something?" Vegeta grumbled as he waved the waitress over to order chicken wings and fries for them. 

"Where's my drink?" Bulma asked as she sat up and Vegeta passed her a glass of water. She pouted at him, "Jerk."

"Bitch," he shot back. 

Bulma gasped in outrage and then smiled silly, "This is why I like you."

"Tch," he clicked his tongue as he went to sip his beer. He glanced at her curiously, "Is this why you called me out to annoy me? Some asshole?" 

Bulma sighed as she took a large drink of water, "He called me fat."

Vegeta blinked, "What?" 

Bulma turned to him to start her rant, "So this was our second date tonight, he seemed nice and so we agreed to another date. So here we are at a restaurant and I ordered a steak not a salad, because I was fucking hungry! I missed lunch! And he commented that I had a healthy appetite! What's the fuck does that mean?" Bulma all but shouted, but Vegeta didn’t seem to mind as he listened. "Then he suggested that I go to this gym to help work it off!" 

Bulma took a swig of water before continuing, "And after dinner, he was walking me to my car and he kissed me… and oh Kami, is he a drooler, but then he grabbed my ass and said that I need to watch where I put the weight." Bulma huffed and paused as the waitress brought their food. She snatched a french fry to munch on it angrily, "Then I gave him a goodbye bloody nose and left."

Bulma’s hand was suddenly snatched by Vegeta, her knuckles red swollen. "Did you ice this?" 

"Are you even listening! He called me fat! Like he was one to talk! He had a wrinkly dad bod!" Bulma yelled. 

"Woman, you're getting upset for no reason," he replied coldly as he massaged her knuckles but looked up when he heard her sniffle. 

Bulma felt tears in her eyes as she looked at Vegeta, "He said I was fat!" 

"Woman, you're not fat," he replied, looking a little uncomfortable. 

"Why can't I find a boyfriend?" She sobbed gently. 

"Woman…" Vegeta was cut off when she suddenly threw herself at him, putting her arms around him and cried into his neck. She felt him put his hands on her back awkwardly as his woodsy scent washed over and comforted her. "Woman, you really… beautiful and smart. You deserve better than some third rate mongrel," his gravelly voice was almost a whisper. 

"Don't say things you don't mean," she sniffed as she gripped him tighter. 

"Woman, what reason do I have to lie to you, you've been nothing but a nuisance since I've met you," he grumbled as his hands hesitantly began to rub her back. 

Bulma giggled, "Now, that sounds like the Badman I know."

"Hn. Now, if you're done, let go of me," Vegeta growled in annoyance. 

Bulma shook her head, "No, I like this."

"Woman, release me," Vegeta demanded. 

"Only if you call me beautiful again," she grinned into his neck. 

"No," he said icily. 

"Then I'm not letting you go," she said as she nuzzled his neck. 

"Fine, woman… you're… pretty," he finished quietly. 

"Nope, try again," she smirked. 

"Tch," he cursed before speaking softly. "You're… beautiful."

"What? I didn't hear you?" 

"You're beautiful!" He said loudly and Bulma began to laugh uncontrollably as she pulled away. 

"No need to shout, Vegeta," she laughed loudly. 

"Woman!" He scolded. 

She continued to laugh for a few more moments before she sobered to find Vegeta staring at her intensely. "What's the matter?" She asked as she wiped a tear away. 

Vegeta was silent as she waited for him to speak and then she saw him come to a decision in his eyes. That was the only warning she had when he suddenly kissed her. It was very brief and he pulled back with a blush, looking away from her in embarrassment. "Sorry," he stuttered. 

Bulma was stunned for a moment, but then she took his face in her hands to make him face her and she leaned in to kiss him gently. She pulled back a little to look at him, he looked uncertain and she smiled softly as she went to claim his lips again. She gave him a few soft brushes of her lips before putting a firmer kiss, which he tentatively returned. His lips were softer, hotter than she remembered as she lead him to knead her lips with his. Vegeta’s breath was shaky as she teased his lips with her own, the jolt of sparks between them intensified as their kisses grew more intense. Bulma licked the seam of his lips and he suddenly jumped back from their kiss, his face red as he looked at her in surprise. 

"Are you okay?" She asked as she rubbed his cheek with his thumb. 

He stared at her for a moment and then his lips were on her again. Bulma smiled into his kiss and wrapped her arms around his neck as he explored her lips with his own. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! So I wanted to address some of the negativity this story received from my last chapter. A lot of you were upset at me for not tagging or giving any warning about a moment between Bulma and Kakarot/Goku. It was not my intention and upset anyone, I only wrote that because yes, Bulma could have kissed anyone, even Goku. He was insignificant, a tool for the characters development and to push the boundaries of my writing. 
> 
> I understand a lot of you were upset, but so was I as the negative comments did not come in a healthy constructive way. I have been feeling down and unmotivated about my own writing and the reception I received for the last chapter was almost the final nail in the coffin. I want to write stories that are creative and unique, and are willing to go far and beyond and break the usually molds of storytelling, and I hope you can understand that. 
> 
> And honestly, I encourage comments, and the reason I don't moderate them is because I feel people have a right to an opinion, so I won't stop you from saying what you want, all I ask is that you be considerate to not just me but other writers out there. 
> 
> I also want to thank all those who reached out to me with their support and the many writers and readers who defended me. I feel extremely loved and I hope I can return that support to you!
> 
> The last thing I will say about this story is that it is a true crime story and readers' descretion is advised. 
> 
> Thank you and I hope to hear from you 😘


	5. Possession

_ “Dr. Briefs, how did your… relationship change after you started dating?” _

_ Bulma shrugged, “We spent more time together, went out on dates, cuddled… normal things most couples do.” _

_ “Did his behavior change at all?” _

_ “He talked to me more, little by little he open up to me about himself,” Bulma said as she watched the prosecuting attorney pace before her, drawing her attention to Vegeta whose gaze seemed to beckon her. But she refused to budge.  _

_ “So, nothing abnormal?” _

_ Bulma sighed quietly through her nose before answering to disperse her growing annoyance, “He blushed like a school girl whenever I got touchy feely when were were in public, would you consider that abnormal?” _

_ The prosecutor cleared his throat before ignoring her sass and moved on to another question, “Was he… passive in your relationship?” _

_ “No. He often asked me out, tried to do small things like hold my hand in public when he thought no one was looking.” _

_ So, he was never… aggressive? Abusive?” _

_ Bulma’s brow twitched, “No. Never. The most aggressive he ever got was when other guys were a little too friendly with me.” _

_ “How so?” _

_ Bulma worked her jaw, “He’d do something small like stand very close to me or wrap his arm around me.” _

_ “So Mr. Prince was the jealous sort?” _

_ “No. He was insecure. He was afraid that I would leave him,” Bulma truthfully answered. _

_ "Did he tell you this?" Bulma’s eyes involuntarily went to Vegeta to see his intense gaze burn into her, and she had to quickly look away. "Dr. Briefs?"  _

_ "No… I Just knew…"  _

_ ~~~~~~ _

“Wow Vegeta, this is a surprise!” Bulma said as she leaned into him, holding his arm around one of hers as she took in the festivities of the local carnival. The sound of playful music, voices, and screams filled the air as people milled about, went on rides and played games with the smell of cotton candy and funnel cake wafting around them.

“I thought you would like something… like this,” Vegeta mumbled slightly as he looked away with a small blush.

“It’s perfect!” She said as she kissed his cheek that turned pinker. “This means so much to me, especially because you hate large crowds.”

“Don’t remind me,” he grumbled.

She giggled as she rested her chin on his shoulder, “So, what should we do first?”

“Whatever you want, woman,” he said as he glanced around the stalls of food and games as though he was expecting an ambush.

“Why don’t we just walk around and see what strikes our fancy,” she smiled at him before coaxing him to move forward with her. Vegeta didn’t appear visible uncomfortable, but she knew that he was a bit on edge as they weaved through the crowd. He was tense against her, and she hoped her presence was enough to keep him calm. As they meandered, she noticed that Vegeta avoided looking at her, he had been since the moment he picked her up. “Vegeta, why won’t you look at me?”

Vegeta glanced at her and his eyes dropped for second at her dress before quickly looking away, the tips of his ears were slightly pink, “You’re dressed so… vulgar.”

“Oh?” She purred as she moved in closer to put her lips to his ear. “That’s a shame, because I was thinking about you when I put this dress on.”

“W...woman,” Vegeta stuttered quietly as they came to stop.

“I want you to look at me,” she whispered seductively in his ear and placed a kiss on the spot behind it. She pulled away slowly as he turned his head toward her, and his gaze shyly trailed down her form, lingering at her ample breasts and lush hips as he took in her navy blue dress with a low neckline and skinny straps that barely held her dress up. The dress cinched at her waist and flared to just flirt at the top of her thighs as the back had criss cross straps that revealed much of her skin. She didn’t lie when she said she picked this outfit for him. She knew that blue was his favorite color and she wanted to impress him eagerly, to really gain his attention. It seemed to have worked, though he seemed very pure and hesitant to look at her, but now he was really looking, judging by how red his face had become. “So, how do I look?”

“You’re… indecent,” he said softly. Bulma grinned mischievously as she moved to put her hands on his chest and pushed her body into his, feeling him stiffen as she stepped closer.

She pouted, “You don’t like it?”

“It’s… fine,” he mumbled as he looked away from her, his fist clenched at his sides.

“You’re so sweet to me,” Bulma giggled as she kissed the corner of his mouth. "Did you think about me, when you dressed today?" She whispered suggestively against his mouth. Bulma had noticed that he had taken care with his own appearance. He wore dark jeans, a charcoal grey button up shirt, and a black, thin tie under his usual leather jacket. She took a hold of tie to bring him closer and brushed kisses against his soft, scowling lips, "You're so handsome."

“Woman, we’re in public,” he hissed.

“And?” she smiled teasingly as she continued to kiss the edges of his lips softly.

“People are looking,” he said, his face tomato red.

“So? Let them look,” she said into his skin.

“Bulma…” he pleaded quietly.

Bulma pulled away to see that he was really uncomfortable with the attention she was showing him in public, his breathing was unsteady and his hand shook slightly, so she stepped back, releasing him fully from her hold. She smiled at him gently, “Come on Vegeta, why don’t we get something to eat.”

She walked away, trying to be understanding and not let her feelings be hurt as she looked for something appetizing. She felt him slid his fingers down her arm, “Bulma” She turned to him to see he had an apologetic look.

“Don't worry about it, Vegeta,” she said softly as she continued to walk with him beside her. She spotted a shooting game with cute stuffed animals, “Vegeta, I want to try that out first.”

Bulma bounded up to the counter and pointed at pink bunny, addressing the proprietor, “How many points do I need to get that?”

The middle aged man with a worn face split a smile, “Well darling, you’ve got to hit at least four of the six yellow stars.” 

Bulma looked at the moving wooden plagues of zoo animals that moved past each other in rows with a sprinkling of small yellow stars in between before she reached into her purse and dropped five hundred zeni coin on the counter, “I'm in.”

“Woman, do you even know how to shoot?” Vegeta asked beside her with his arms crossed.

“I have a pistol I practiced with occasionally,” she said as she took the mock rifle from the man.

Vegeta stared at her with a bit of awe before he shook his head, “Hn, that and this are two different things.”

“Oh? And what do you know about it, Badman?” She gave him a side eye as she aimed the rifle.

Vegeta walked around her and took hold of hips to place her in the right pose, “My father has taken me hunting since I was six.” He placed the butt of the rifle against her shoulder, “I think I should know a few tricks.”

Bulma lowered the gun to look at him over her shoulder, “Six? Isn't that young?”

Vegeta shrugged, “My father wanted me to be a man.”

Bulma frowned, “I'm not sure if I like your father.”

“I don't,” Vegeta said as he placed the rifle back in the correct position in her hold, and tilted her hips again where he wanted, standing close behind. “Pay attention, woman. In this position you'll have more flexibility hitting the target."

She suddenly grinned mischievously as she leaned into him and rubbed her rounded bottom against his groin, "Well I certainly can't miss like this."

"Woman, cut it out," Vegeta whispered harshly as he swatted her side. 

Bulma gave a small squeak before purring in approval, "So you have done this before." 

"Tch. Vulgar wrench," he cursed as he jerked her hips once more into place. "Do you want your prize or not?" 

"I don't know, I kind of like the one I found here," she hummed as her backside found the bulge at the front of his jeans again. 

"Woman!" He scolded and she laughed as she lifted the rifle and looked down the barrel at her target. She felt Vegeta sweep strands of hair away from her face to tuck them behind her ear, his voice low and husky next to it as he spoke, "When you're about to pull the trigger, take a deep breath and exhale slowly, then hold it when you fire. Your aim will be steadier.”

Bulma could barely contain the shiver that went down her spine as she narrowed her eyes at her moving target, taking a deep breath and exhaled, when she felt ready she held her breath and fired. The metal ball knocked over the elephant next to the star. Bulma pouted, “I missed.”

“It was a good shot, do it again,” Vegeta coaxed darkly and she bit her lip, trying to concentrate on the game. 

Bulma tried again and again, her last shot skimming the top of the star and turned to Vegeta, her lower lip jutting out like a child, “I didn’t get it.”

Vegeta gently took the rifle from her, “You’re a pain, woman.” He reached in his pocket and put a coin down and the operator gave him his bullets.

Bulma rested her chin on his shoulder from behind as he prepared his shot, “Do you want a kiss for luck?”

“Hn, only those without skill need luck,” he smirked, and Bulma’s belly pooled with heat at the cocky grin on his face as he lined up his shot. He was suddenly in his element. He held the rifle with the comfort of an old friend as his body visually relaxed, the tension flowing off his shoulders, and his face, though concentrating, looked younger and almost serene. His eyes were sharp and focused as he aim took aim, his breath became even as he oozed confidence that Bulma had never seen on him before. She had never been more turned on in her life. She stepped back and watched in astonishment as one right after another, Vegeta took out all six stars with ease. The operator was just as dumbfounded as Vegeta put the gun down and pointed at the bunny she had wanted, “I think I legally won that.”

The operator nodded and handed Vegeta the large, pink bunny, and the moment it was in his hands he thrusted it out to Bulma, “Take it, woman. I don’t want to be seen with the wretched monstrosity.”

Bulma squealed as she took from him and hugged close to her chest, “Vegeta! I love it!”

“Tch,” Vegeta cursed as he looked away while crossing his arms.

Bulma then threw herself at him, wrapping her arms around his neck with happy shriek, “My Badman is so badass.”

“Woman, get a hold of yourself,” he said as he gingerly put his hands on her hips, embarrassment etched in his voice. 

She put her lips to his ear, “You’re so fucking sexy, my panties are wet.”

“B...Bulma!” Vegeta exclaimed and she giggled as she smashed her lips against his, for a long drawn out kiss, only pulling away to give him a brief peck.

She licked her lips to taste his heady flavor as she took in his beet red face, “You’re so cute.”

“Vulgar, lewd woman,” Vegeta muttered under his breath as he broke away from her embrace to walk away. Bulma giggled to herself as she skipped off after him, hugging her new prize with delight, and managed to pull Vegeta around to play other games or rides as they strolled along the fairgrounds. The sun had set low when they were leaving the haunted house they had embarked to explore, Bulma yelped and clung onto Vegeta tighter when a werewolf jumped out of them from the last bush. She started laughing as they stepped through the door and back into the real world, Vegeta glared at her, “Was it your intention to make me go deaf, woman? I’m pretty sure you only wanted to go in there to have an excuse to climb on me like a monkey.”

Bulma scoffed at him, “You jerk, most guys wouldn’t complain about having a beautiful woman like me clinging on to them.”

“And most guys would fall for your disgusting ploy for attention,” he snapped back.

She huffed, “I’m going to pretend I didn’t hear that and get funnel cake, you go find a table, cranky asshole.”

She heard him curse as she made her way through the crowd to get in line for the funnel cake booth, the smell of warm, sweet dough made her mouth water. As she waited, she glanced down at her bunny in her arms and smiled. As much as Vegeta complained, she was happy to be here with him and was grateful that he had been willing to come to this place with her. 

“Hey there, are you alone?” 

Bulma glanced up to see an attractive man her age with long, platinum pale hair and very fake tan complexion standing in front of her in the line, eyeing her with interest.

Bulma gave him a cool look, “I’m here with my boyfriend.”

The man glanced around, “I don’t see him around.”

She glared at him, “I’m not making this up.”

He raised his hands to placate her, “Whoa, hey, I’m a nice guy. I just want to make sure an angel like you is… taken care of.”

Bulma knew very well the implication of his word and she looked down her nose at him as she spoke, “I can handle myself,”

He raked down her form with open lust, “I’m sure you can.”

“Bulma.”

She turned her head in surprise to find Vegeta standing beside her, glaring at the man who was very poorly attempting to flirt with her. “Vegeta,” she smiled with relief.

“ _ This _ is your boyfriend?” The man’s voice was filled with disbelief as he sized up Vegeta, and Bulma could feel him stiffen beside her. 

“Yes, he is,” Bulma said proudly as she took Vegeta’s hand.

“Don’t you think you deserve better, angel?” The man asked as he dismissed Vegeta.

“Excuse me? What the hell does that suppose to me?” Bulma nearly snarled as she took an angry step toward the arrogant man, releasing Vegeta who was frozen to the spot with what looked like mortification. 

“Well he’s not really your type, is he?” The man said with raised brow and a knowing look.

“And what exactly is my type?” She asked coldy, the man had no idea what he was in for.

“Well, definitely not him,” the man gestured at Vegeta.

Bulma curled her hand into a first and was about to pounce, when Vegeta quickly grabbed her hand, “Bulma, let’s go.”

Vegeta dragged her away as she protested, “Vegeta, what the hell are you doing? I was going to give that guy a piece of my mind!”

“You were going to give him a piece of your fist,” Vegeta barked at her from over his shoulder.

“Well he deserves it!” Bulma yelled, but Vegeta didn’t reply as he continued to haul her by her hand, and she found that they were at the exit of the fair. “Vegeta! What are you doing? I thought we weren’t done here?”

He didn’t say anything as he led her to his car that was parked in the shadow of the trees, and she tugged against his hold, “Vegeta! Would you talk to me!” 

When they reached the car, he suddenly turned on his heel and she crashed into his unmovable chest, she dropped her bunny as she put her hands on his chest to steady herself. Vegeta was breathing heavily like an enraged bull as he glared at her, and she was about to speak when he fisted her curls at the base of her neck and bashed his lips into hers with a forceful, brutal kiss. Bulma gasped in shock, and Vegeta took advantage of her parted lips and invaded her mouth with his hot tongue. 

Bulma moaned at his aggressive advances and grasped the front of his leather jacket as he devoured her mouth with bold and dominating caresses of his tongue, taking her breath away with each touch. Vegeta twirled them and pushed her down on the hood of his car as he continued his assault on her lips and tongue, and she immediately wrapped her legs around his lean waist to gather him closer to her body. Bulma could feel his hard manhood pushing into her mound through his jeans and tightened her legs around him as she began to rub herself against him, her swollen bud enjoying the friction of their clothing rubbing it. Vegeta jerked his hips a few times, and he suddenly groaned into her mouth, and she felt wet where their sex met. Vegeta ripped his lips way to bury his face into her neck as he pumped one last time against her, panting against her skin, “Fuck.”

Bulma smiled, though she was left unsatisfied, she preened with feminine pride as she massaged his scalp soothingly. Vegeta gripped her tight, “Bulma, I… I’m sorry.”

Bulma could hear the embarrassment in his voice, “Don’t be, that was hot.”

“Don’t pity me, woman,” he grumbled into her skin.

She snorted, “Vegeta, I’m flattered you like me so much you came in your pants.” She moved her lips to his exposed ear and purred, “And besides, I wanted you to mark me as yours.”

Vegeta went silent for a moment before slowly raising his head to look up at her suspiciously, and when he saw no falsehood, he kissed her again, this time it was soft brushes of his lips. When he pulled away, he cupped her face and studied her features as though carefully memorizing the shape of each one. She gave a small bewildered laugh, “What is it?”

“You’re… beautiful,” he whispered softly.

Bulma realized with his words, that his sudden aggressiveness to have her was insecurity and she reached up to kiss him as she stared straight into his eyes, “And I’m all yours.”

Vegeta’s eyes took on a possessive glint as he moved to kiss her again and Bulma sighed as he hungrily, yet gently kneaded her lips with his. Though he didn’t know, this man in her arms had already claimed her heart, and she would try her best to make sure he would never have to fight for it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! I hope you liked this chapter! Please let me know what you thought! 😘
> 
> And thank you [rogue_1102](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rogue_1102) for taking the time to beta this! Couldn't have done it without you! 😘❤️❤️❤️


	6. Make Me Yours

_ “Dr. Briefs, you told me that your husband had never dated when you were together as friends. Had he ever been with a woman intimately before you met?” _

_ “Objection, your honor! I fail to see what this question has to do with this testimony,” the defense attorney proclaimed, jumping out from his seat. Bulma made the mistake of glancing over at him, and met Vegeta’s cold gaze for a moment before turning away, her heart began to beat heavily once more. _

_ “Your honor, this is character witness testimony and I’m sure the jury would like to understand every expect of Mr. Prince’s life.” _

_ “Overruled. Dr. Briefs, please answer the question,” the judge said from above. _

_ “No,” Bulma said clearly. _

_ “So you were the first woman he had ever had sexual relations with?” _

_ “If you’re asking if I popped his cherry, then yes,” Bulma said crudely and the prosecutor cleared his throat. “And I don’t see the issue. If he wanted to wait to have sex, then it was his prerogative. I can’t believe we’re still virgin shaming in this day of age.” _

_ The prosecutor cleared his throat again, “Did he have any… strange sexual habits?” _

_ “He used to eat my pussy out, or is that too offensive to your vanilla sensibilities?” Bulma shot in annoyance and watched the prosecutor blush and clear his throat as the judge above coughed in surprise. Bulma thought she saw a hint of a smirk on her husband’s face with a slight flush. As the prosecutor went back to bench to study his notes to recover, Bulma took a breath to calm her anger as she reflected on the first time she had been intimate with Vegeta. _

  
  
  
  
  
  


Bulma nuzzled Vegeta’s chest with her cheek as they lay on his couch, watching a superhero movie, while his fingers traced the bones of her spine gently through her dress. “What makes her think she’s qualified to help? She’s just getting in the way,” Vegeta said as they watched the love interest snoop in the villain’s lair.

“She’s a detective. What else is she supposed to do?” Bulma laughed.

“Stay out of the way,” he grumbled. A few minutes later he clicked his tongue, “And look, she got caught, surprise, surprise.”

“It’s called drama, Vegeta,” she giggled as they watched the woman was drugged and the villain sniffed her hair.

“And why is he interested in her?” Vegeta complained.

“Because she’s smart, beautiful, and above all else, _ sassy _,” she replied amused.

“Not that smart,” he muttered.

“Hey, I identify with her, she’s like me,” Bulma slapped his hard chest playfully. “If you were a villain you would lock me in your lair to have your wicked way with me.”

“Tch, it would be a waste of time,” he murmured grouchy.

“Hey,” she said as she swatted his chest and he chuckled. Bulma could feel the muscles from underneath his shirt and began to run her hand across his chest and slowly make her way to his stomach, where the dips and valleys met her fingertips.

“What are you doing?” He asked and she glanced up to find him staring at her coldly.

She smiled prettily, “I’ve been wondering what you have under here, you seem pretty ripped.”

As they made eye contact she dared to carefully slip her hand underneath his shirt and she heard his intake of breath at their skin-to-skin contact. His skin was smooth and hot as she petted his stomach and Vegeta gripped her hip. “Bulma… I…”

“What’s the matter?” She asked gently as she kissed his jaw.

“I’ve never… done this before,” he admitted quietly.

Bulma stilled her hand as she looked at Vegeta, who looked embarrassed and refused to look at her. She spoke softly to him, “It’s okay Vegeta, there’s nothing wrong with that. If I’m making you uncomfortable, I’ll stop.”

Vegeta seemed to be lost in thought and she tried to remove her hand, when he suddenly stopped her with his own. He looked at her a little nervous, “I want to do this… with you.”

She smiled sweetly, “Stop me at any time. I just want you to feel good.”

Vegeta nodded and Bulma smiled at him for a moment before moving up to kiss his lips, moving her own over his with gentle caresses. Vegeta parted his lips for her and she delved her tongue into his mouth and they both moaned as their tongues entwined together in a sweet embrace. Bulma slid her body over his as she suckled on his tongue before she carefully broke their kiss and gave him one last deep kiss. She sat up and straddled his waist and grabbed the hem of her white sweater dress to slowly pull it off over her head, revealing her curvy body in white lace lingerie. Vegeta seemed dazed as his eyes roamed over her body and he reached out to touch her, but suddenly snatched his hands back.

“You can touch me, Vegeta,” she said as she took his hand and placed them on her rounded hips.

His focus narrowed in on where his hands rested and slowly glided them up her waist, his touch burned pleasantly on her skin as he explored her body. When he reached her breasts, he paused and glanced back at Bulma, who reached behind to unhook her bra and slipped the straps off her shoulders. She removed her bra and dropped it to the side of the couch as she heard Vegeta gasp. His eyes were wide as his hands drew closer to her large breasts, rubbing his thumbs across the skin underneath her pale globes and when Bulma didn’t stop him, he tentatively cupped her breasts. His touch was almost reverent as he filled his hands with her and did nothing more than held her. 

"You can squeeze them, but gently," she said as she took his hands to show him what to do. Vegeta began to massage her breasts on his own and she let go to let him, resting her hands on her thighs as played with her. His thumb ran across her nipple and she gasped softly and he froze in fear, "No, I like that."

Vegeta nodded, rubbing her nipples again with his thumbs and she bit her lip at the sensation, small breathy noises escaped her lips as he put more pressure and rolled her beads. Bulma leaned over him as he continued touching her and placed a kisses in his exposed neck, running her hands underneath his shirt again as she nibbled his skin. Suddenly his hands were gone to he grabbed the hem of shirt, and Bulma broke contact for a moment for him to rip off his shirt. Bulma smiled when she looked down at his lean, muscular body, gliding her hands up his torso and noticed a few scars on his form. One near his collarbone and his forearm that were slightly raised and she touched them with concern as she looked up at Vegeta who stared at her expressionlessly. 

"I didn't want you to see those," he said quietly. 

She nodded with understanding, "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to, but I'll listen if you ever want to."

Vegeta nodded, "Later… now I just want you."

She smiled sweetly, "I want you too."

She kissed him, a loving touch on his lips before trailing down his chin to brush the softest touches of her lips on his skin. Vegeta returned his hands to her breast to play with her nipples as she moved down to lather his chest with kisses and nibbles, taking her time to touch every inch of his skin and gave his nipples small playful bites before moving down his body. She could hear Vegeta panting as she moved further south and licked his hard stomach, leaving little marks on his skin as though to claim him as hers. She found the small trail of hair that lead down underneath his jeans and gave it a long lick, then rested her chin there to look up at him. His eyes were hooded with lust as he watched her, his hands were now clutching the sides of the couch and his breathing was heavy. 

"Do you want me to stop?" She asked as rubbed his stomach.

He shook his head, "No."

Bulma smiled as she gently raked her nails on his stomach until she reached his fly and unbuttoned it slowly to pull down the band of his blue boxers. She giggled when his erection popped out and hit her underneath her chin, "I'm glad you're excited as I am."

"Woman," he blushed slightly. 

"I'm not making fun of you, I'm just really happy," she said as she peeked down at his stiff member and gasped. "Kami, Vegeta, you've been holding out on me."

"What does that mean?" He asked before biting his lip when she blew a breath over the tip. 

"It means you're fucking huge… and I'm going to enjoy this," Bulma said as she licked her pouty lips and gently took hold of his cock with her hand before licking the underside of him from his balls to the head. Vegeta gasped and gripped the couch harder as he rocked his hips toward her mouth. Bulma pulled his pants down a little lower to take hold of his sack in her mouth as slowly stroked him from base to tip, her fingers never coming close to touching as she sucked him, fondling him with her mouth for a few moments before licking him to the tip again. 

"Fuck," Vegeta hissed as she slowly lapped him again like her favorite melting popsicle and she looked up to see him watching everything she did. She smiled at him as she moved to take his tip into her mouth and stroked him with a strong hand as she suckled him, swirling her tongue around the slit where precum was dribbling out. She moaned at her first taste of him as his hips jerked in response and whimpered. She tugged at him harder as she slowly took more of him into her mouth. She relaxed the muscles of her throat when he hit the back of it, her eyes watered as she bobbed her head down his length, trying to take as much of him as possible. She coughed when he suddenly thrusted into her and she pulled away with a wet noise, clearing her throat to recover. "Sorry," Vegeta whispered and looked away from her in embarrassment. 

"Don't be," she smiled gently and was about to take him in her mouth again but he quickly stopped her, taking her chin in hand.

“I… I need a moment,” he said quietly.

She could see his nervousness and released him, rubbing his belly in comfort, “It's okay, we don't have to keep going if you don't want to.”

“No… I just…” Vegeta closed his mouth and growled in frustration, but she understood as she moved over him to give him a kiss. She continued to pepper him with lingering touches of her lips and when he tried to claim them she pulled away with teasing giggle. 

He frowned at her and she giggled again, "There's my Badman." She cupped his face and kissed his brows were they met and trailed down his straight nose and felt his hands wrap around her to hold her close. She kissed the corner of his lips, "You're so cute."

"Woman… " he scolded and she smiled as she kissed him around his mouth, purposely avoiding his lips playfully. 

"Aren't you going to touch me, Vegeta?" She asked as nibbled his chin. 

She paused to look up at him and he seemed hesitant as he spoke, "Are you sure?" 

"Very sure, I want you to touch me," she said as she licked his chin. His hands slowly began to roam her back and tentatively slide down to her hips, gliding his fingers underneath her panties for bare skin. She smirked at him, "Why, aren't you bold?"

His hands stilled, "I'm sorry…"

Bulma sobered in an instant, "I'm only teasing Vegeta." She went to kiss him apologetically on his lips and spoke against his mouth, "Touch me, please touch me. I've wanted this for so long."

"You… you have?" He asked as his thumbs rubbed her skin.

She raised up to look deep into his eyes, "Yes, Vegeta, for a long time I wanted you to kiss me, touch me… take me. In my fantasies, I do also sorts of naughty things to you, Vegeta, and I touch myself and cum, thinking about you fucking me." 

Vegeta blushed to the tips of his ears, "You're so… vulgar." 

She smiled wickedly at him, "I know. So what are you going to do about it, Badman?" Bulma could feel his heart pounding against her chest in excitement and nervousness as his hands went further down and gripped her bottom firmly. She smiled as she reached for his lips, "You _ are _ too cute."

Bulma claimed his lips and slid her tongue into his waiting mouth and they moaned as their tongues danced together. Vegeta gripped her rounded bottom more firmly and started to knead her flesh as she started to rub her mound on his cock, her feminine fluids had already drenched her panties from previously having his cock in her mouth. She continued to kiss him as she reached down to shimmy out of her panties and Vegeta ripped his mouth away to gasp when she knew he felt her naked nether lips on his member. "Bulma…" he said in wonder as he gripped her tighter to rub himself against her. 

"How does that feel?" She asked as she bit her lip when his cock stroked her clit. 

"You feel so good…" he said as he closed his eyes to enjoy the sensation. 

"I can make it feel even better," she said as she kissed his chin. 

He suddenly halted all movement to look at her with wide eyes, "Do you mean…?"

She smiled gently, "Do you want to put it in?" 

Vegeta swallowed hard and nodded, "Yes."

Bulma slowly raised up, moving to straddle him. And settled her knees on either side of his waist. "Do want to see it first? My pussy?" 

Vegeta was beat red again but nodded, "Yeah…" 

Bulma felt a small twinge of nervousness as she leaned back and brought her legs up to rest her feet on the couch, spreading her legs as wide as possible for his view. Vegeta immediately zeroed in on her sex and stared for a long time. She was beginning to worry and spoke, "You can touch me there too."

Vegeta’s gaze snapped back to hers for a moment before returning to her puffy lips and brought a finger over to slowly and gently trail down her opening. Bulma moaned at the touch of his hot, thick finger and he froze. Bulma smiled at him, who looked uncertain, "No, I like that."

Vegeta said nothing as he returned his finger to her, exploring her soft folds, "You're so pretty… and wet."

"That's what you do to me," she gasped when his finger ghosted over her clit. Bulma’s legs were beginning to quiver from his curious hand and stopped him, "I'm ready for you, do want to be inside me?" 

Vegeta’s eyes were big when he gave a sharp nod, and she couldn't hide her smile as she returned to straddling him. She gentle took his stiff sex in her hand and stroked him, making him moan as she rubbed her lips over the head of his member, lubricating him with her sweet essence. Vegeta’s breathing went up a notch when she brought the tip of his cock over to the mouth of her entrance, his stare focused on her wet sex. "I hope you don't mind if we don't use condoms, I don't have any and I have a clean bill of health."

Vegeta’s Adam's apple bobbed, "What about… birth control?" 

"I'm on that too, so you can let loose as much as you want inside of me," she winked at him salaciously. 

He blushed, "Bulma…" 

She laughed huskily, "So? Do you want to do this?" 

Vegeta licked his lips, "...Yes."

Bulma smiled as she positioned his tip to her entrance that waited for him and slowly pushed down on him, they both moaned loudly as he began filled her, his girth stretching her to the limit. "Vegeta, fuck, you feel so good," she moaned as she watched his cock spread her puffy lips that sucked him in, slowly taking him.

"You're so soft… and tight," he groaned as his shaking hands moved to take her hips. Bulma grasped his arms to hold him as she pushed down further, wiggling her hips to help her settle onto his lap, until he was inside her to the hilt. "Bulma… I…" Vegeta looked as though he were in pain, his neck strained as he tilted his head back from the intense pleasure. She rubbed his arms comfortingly, allowing the time for him to calm a bit and to adjust to his massive size as he squirmed his hips against hers.

"It's okay, we can stop here if you want," she said softly, but he stubbornly shook his head. It took a few minutes for him to feel better under control as she massaged his heated skin that she could reach. "Are you okay Vegeta?" She asked with concern as he looked up at her with adoration in his gaze. 

"I'm fine," he said as his eyes trailed down her naked form to where they were joined, his face was already flushed and he was panting slightly with need. He cleared his throat, "You feel so fucking good." 

She smiled happily at his words, "Oh yeah?" 

He licked his lips, which she knew was involuntary, "You're the best thing I ever felt."

"Just wait until we get to the good part," she smiled and watched him carefully as she slowly lifted off of his shaft a bit and then slammed back down immediately. 

"Fuck," Vegeta cried out and threw his head back, gripping Bulma tighter. 

"And how does that feel, Badman?" Bulma's voice was breathy as she spoke. 

"Bulma…" Vegeta whimpered and naturally brought his hips up to meet hers. 

"That's it, Vegeta," she licked her lips as she balanced on her knees and placed her hands on his hard stomach for leverage to start a slow rhythm, bouncing on his cock. She enjoyed the uninhibited moans and whimpers he made as he pistioned his hips to get closer to her with every downward thrust she made, and she clenched her inner muscles together to grip him harder as she moved faster. Vegeta cried out and gripped her hips in a way she knew would leave some bruising as he slammed her down on his cock, Bulma could feel her sex fill with his warm semen and smiled at him as she rubbed his lower belly encouragingly. "That's right Vegeta, cum inside me, make me yours," she cooed. 

Vegeta’s hands loosened slightly as he became a heap on the couch, his body slick with sweat, his face flushed as he panted and Bulma felt her womb clench as more moisture dripped down at the sight of him. He hadn't gone flaccid yet and she reached down to play with her clit, dipping her fingers in their combined fluids to lubricate it before she touched herself with tight, fast circles. She bit her lip as she studied his relaxed face, her feminine pride preened at being able to make a man like him look ravished while she squirmed on his cock and increased the speed on her clit. Vegeta suddenly opened his eyes to look at her curiously and when their gazes met, Bulma’s core detonated and she released a low moan of satisfaction, drenching his cock with her feminine juices. 

Vegeta looked up at her in awe as she felt electric tingles coursed through her body and she lazily slid her hands up his toned body, placing a kiss on his chin before laying her head on his shoulder. He put his arms around her as she nuzzled her face against his chest and she sighed contently as she listened to his breathing slow.

“My Bulma…” She heard him sob slightly, and she held him tighter to him, not wanting to ever let this man go as he cried silently in her hair. 

"My Vegeta…" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! I hope you like this chapter! Please leave a comment!😘
> 
> And thank you rogue_1102 for beta'ing! 😘❤️❤️❤️


End file.
